Las Vegas (Fantendoverse)
Las Vegas is a location in the Fantendoverse, it is the same Las Vegas of the real world with various additional locations within it that are shown in the various Fantendoverse Games and Stories that take place there. Major Locations F.A.N.T. Facility An unspecified facility owned by F.A.N.T. that exists in Las Vegas, it's puprose seems to be to capture and contain extra-terrestrial beings, it's status is unknown after the events of Sweet Invader 2 although it is implied to still be standing in some capacity. Heartgold Tower A major location in Las Vegas that serves as Valerie's home, it is a massive tower that spans higher than any other structure in the city and is shaped like a bottle with a giant golden heart engraved with the letter "V" on it. The Tower serves as Valerie's base of operations allowing her to communicate with the major Casino heads more easily. The tower emanates a powerful red glow and prior to Somnium Aureum was the main consumption of electricity in the city due to its high energy usage. The tower is also coated in massive golden structres that jut out along the exterior walls. After Somnium Aureum the building's lights were partially dimmed and its lower levels became accessible to the public, becoming a mix of a museum, gift shop and help desk. Knight of the Gold Table Casino A large Casino located in the Western District of the city, it is the home of Lance VII after Sweet Invader 2. The Casino is shaped like a giant castle and features a drawbridge and moat as well as a forested area where a large hedge maze exists. The interior of the castle is very fitting of the time and the various gambling machines and tables follow this theme. There is a large banquet hall in the middle of the castle which can be substituted for an interior jousting arena on special occassions. The upper levels of the Casino feature a mixture of hotel rooms, services and poker tables for private betting games. The Clean Slate Casino Located in the East District of the City, the Clean Slate Casino is a large greek-style casino distinct for its influence on the area around it, the houses and businesses around the Casino seem to have taken on the Greek theme as well with the streets having large pillars across them as decaration, contrasting with the general theme of gold in the rest of the city. The Clean Slate Casino itself is shaped much like a Pantheon with a mixture of white marble and obsidian in its walls and floors. The Casino also has various large cut gem stones notably Sapphires are the most prominent that decorate the area. This includes very thin gem stones which are used as stained glass for the windows of the Casino. Inside the Casino can be described as minimalist and natural, large ferns along with the prevailing gem stones act as decoration within and the Casino features solely Poker and Blackjack Tables. Interestingly one of the rules of the Clean Slate Casino is a noise rule and due to the lack of bars and instead a focus on restaurants which the Casino periodically rotates with the ones around it, it is the only one to allow children complete access. First Class Casino TBA Specter Park Added after the events of Somnium Aureum, this large park stretches around the southern edge of the city and features a large amount of rides, when looked from a satellite view one will realize the park's rides are colour coded forming a rainbow from West to East. The Park is co-owned by Valerie and Beat, although the main purpose seems to be to suffice Beat rather than make money as the Park makes the lowest income of any of the major locations in Las Vegas. Appearances Sweet Invader 2: American Nightmare TBA Somnium Aureum TBA Trivia *It is unknown the status of any real life buildings in Las Vegas it is assumed most are still present unless they geographically conflict with one of the major locations. **The Heartgold Tower is stated to be next to the I-15 with the Highway crossing the tower from West to North, this seems to indicate the tower is just North of the real life Vegas Strip Category:Locations Category:Real World Locations Category:Cities Category:What is the New Fantendoverse?